Look At Me
by KalonaIsADream
Summary: "Sasuke,do you want to tell me anything,were adult's now,anything,anything at all?"  Sasuke Uchiha's deepest secret is the face he's a model,a nude model,he doesn't want any one but his 'fans' to know,but when your fanbase is you boyfriend.Your in trouble
1. Prolouge

**Look at me,Look at you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**So time for another one of my shitty stories :)**

**Summary.**

**"Sasuke,do you want to tell me anything,were adult's now,anything,anything at all?"  
****Sasuke Uchiha's deepest secret is the face he's a model,a nude model,he doesn't want any one but his 'fans' to know,but when your fanbase is you in trouble.**

* * *

He walked,everyone looking.  
Dark hair,pale skin,red eyes and a perfect build.  
Everything a girl would look for.

The raven stopped at a blond haired figure,wrapping his arms around his waist,leaning over kissing him on the blond said "Good Afternoon" to his lover,the blond turning and kissing him,demanding access to his tounge slid around the ravens mouth, tourists stop and stare,the villagers had seen it all just come out one day and share our relationship they accepted us,apart from one,but he had long been cleared off.

"I love you."said the Raven breaking away and smiling.

Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki,never been so open about there relationship,it frightened them.

* * *

They walked around town together,hand in broke the silence by asking,"Naruto would you like to come to mine y'know homework help?"

"I know there's more reason then that,but I'll ask Iruka." Naruto responded,pulling a Blackerry Torch out of his back pocket,ringing up his carer.

"Iruka can I go to Sasuke's for the night,y'know my boyfriend?"He asked cautiously,trying not burst his bubble.

"I guess,will you need to come home first?"Iruka said yelling in to his phone.

"No.I won't"Naruto said and hung up.

* * *

Night was already falling in Kohona and they ran to Sasuke's house,hand in hand laughing like true lovers the whole way.

They creeped through the Uchiha Complex,trying not to wake anyone,they were all in bed,getting ready for Sasuke and Naruto's graduation the day after.

"Were will I sleep Sasuke?"Naruto asked breaking the ice.

"With me? I mean were old enough,and I wanna get my dirty hands on you,your too damn tempting." Sasuke said,placing his hand on the stair rail the other still connected to Naruto's.

"Thought so,I see the way yo- Eeeeehmygawd."Naruto was stopped by Sasuke running up the stairs.

"Sasuke it's graduation tomorrow,job in mind,as for myself I have no clue what so ever.I wanna be able to provide for both of us though." Naruto said,freely walking in to the ever familiar bedroom of Sasuke's.

"Nope no job in mind,I couldn't care as long as I'm with you,Ok,"Sasuke said pulling out some night clothes,"Get some clothes and get in to bed,we have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

_How it all started..._

_Naruto went in to school first day as a junior,listening to his iPod,texting his friend went in to homeroom,looked at how everyone had changed,Naruto notice Sasuke in the corner._

_As for Sasuke,he always though the blond rare sight of his blond hair and azure eyes,not very common,almost no one in Japan has blond hair and blue 's never had enough courage to ask him on a date,in case he wasn't gay;then the blond had walked over and mumbled "Teme, do you wanna go on a date? Teme?"_

_Of course Sasuke replied 'Yes' but he thought it would be one of those failing relationships that lasted a month or relationship was expressed so much over school next few weeks._

_And that was the start of them._

* * *

Even though they loved each other for years,Sasuke had a secret he could never tell Naruto,he was a model,a nude model.

Naruto climbed in the bed,making himself comfortable,Sasuke climbed in behind spooning Naruto,their knees bent at the same angle Sasuke's arm around Naruto's the night Sasuke had dreamt of,there were just 4 words to add to it.

"I love you,Dobe."Sasuke has completed his perfect night without a stumble.

* * *

**Happy prolouge huh? You like,you review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1!  
Reviews make theeeee worldddddd go !**

**Disclaimer;I don't own Naruto D: I begged Kishimoto-sensei :)**

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep,he had seen and heard the rumor about Sasuke's modeling,why would he flaunt himself in such Naruto of course had his reasons to look,he was he soon to be was planning he wasn't happy with his choice of occupation,he wanted to protect Sasuke again this sort of thing,couldn't this be classed as underage-pornography? Naruto got out of bed and searched through his bag. He looked at the engagement ring case and opened it,a glistening blood red ruby,Sasuke's knew Sasuke would of chose to engage in about a week or so once the shock of Graduation is gone.

Naruto heard Sasuke awakening so he quickly climbed back into his grasp.

"Sorry my love,I'm only doing what's best."Naruto whispered in his ear. He got up and climbed back looked through Sasuke's underwear,he wouldn't mind him borrowing a took out the ring and some paper,he wrote on the paper 'Sasuke Uchiha,Will you marry me? Love Naruto xxxxxxxx.' He left it on Sasuke's bedside table and left the Uchiha walked home,even though it was only 7am,graduation was at 3 so he had plenty of time to get some sleep.

* * *

He creeped through Iruka's household trying not to awaken him. Naruto dropped his bag and got out hs phone,who would want to ring him at this time of day. Sasuke.

Naruto pressed the green button and said "What do you want?"

"NARUTO ARE YOU OK? WHERE ARE YOU?" Sasuke shouted through the phone.

"I'm fine I'm at home,do you like your gift? Look on you bedside cabinet." Naruto said,getting all excited.

"What gift they're only my lamp,iPod,some case with paper on top and that's it." Sasuke stumbled.

"Read the paper and open the case."Naruto jumped and almost crashed in to his ramen cupboard.

"Awwwww. Naruto of course I will. Just remember I love you."

"I will. Love you. " Naruto hung needed thinking time.

Meanwhile Sasuke went off to hs 'job'.He dressed in a suit making sure his new ring on his yelled goodbye to his parents and Itachi and got in his car,driving away through Kohona. To the studio. He was greeted by a man in a mask,his manger; Kakashi Hatake,of course he was holding and orange paper back. "Good morning Uchiha-san" said the masked man as Sasuke was locking his black car.

"Good morning Hatake."Sasuke said strutting to his dressing room.

"Kakashi."Sasuke whispered,his manager looked confused,Sasuke never used first names.

"Yes?"

"Well my boy-fiancee," Sasuke stopped,glaring at his finger,"He doesn't know about this.I don't know what I should tell him,I mean his friends read the magazines I feature in. He need's to know,he's so protective it's have met Naruto right? I'm sure you were our private English tutor in Junior High School he need's to know pronto.I would recommend him as a model but he hates that sort of thing."

"Well Sasuke-san,I think you should lightly let him in to it bit by for recommending him,he does have many Japanese know we need you to do the Autumn shoot today."

"Ok"

Naruto sat in the house watching the telly when he heard hs fiancee's name on the 'celebrity' news. Naruto ran,ran,ran,ran out the room.

"Sasuke Uchiha rumored to be gay,and only graduating high he been lying about his whole we talk to his manager live at the Konoha Beauty Centre."'

"Hello I'm Kakashi Hatake and I can tell you that Sasuke is happily engaged to a beautiful 18 year old,Naruto this shoot he his going to his graduaton cermony." The masked man on the telly informed put Sasuke phone up to his ear and just then Naruto's went off.

...

* * *

**Remember REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND.**

**REVIEW.**


End file.
